Code Geass: The Gossip Princess
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: What if Lelouch ordered Euphemia to do something else instead of killing all the Japanese.
1. Lelouch Needs To Watch What He Says

Author's Note: This is a one shot and might stay that way. However, if I happen to get a bunch of reviews telling me to continue it then I will . . . probably. I cannot guarantee that I will, after all, I can't write a story with no idea's for it.

_Italics –Emphasis, An Order Made With Geass, or A Geassed Person's Reply_

**Bold – Time or Location**

Normal – Just Normal Speech

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It and all that comes with it belongs to its respective owners.

**Claimer:** I do, however, own the little twist in this story.

(Space.)

Lelouch Needs To Watch What He Says

**Lelouch And Nunnally's Apartment**

"I'm back," Lelouch said as he entered the room where Nunnally and Sayoko were.

"Hello Lelouch, welcome home," Nunnally replied, "oh, where's Shirley?"

"Maybe she's getting back at you," Nunnally mentioned, "well, you have seemed sort-of chilly towards her."

"You think so? Well, I'll be nicer. Um, Sayoko, would you bring us some tea please?" Lelouch asked as he took off his jacket and folded it onto his arms.

"Yes, as you wish my lord."

After Sayoko walked away Nunnally spoke to Lelouch, "I get the feeling your worried about something Lelouch."

"Huh?"

"Does it involve Euphy and it would be selfish to say I wanted to see her again. I would like to, I admit it, but that would simply cause trouble to you both." Nunnally admitted to Lelouch.

"You like Euphy don't you?"

"Yes, I do like her, same way you like her."

"Yeah, I did like her," Lelouch said ominously.

**The Stadium Where The Inaugural Ceremony For The SAZ Will Occur**

"We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inaugural stadium will be held for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. The place is already packed full of elevens–Sorry, I mean Japanese. Those unable to get in are gathered around the stadium," A reporter's voice . . . reported on T.V. as the camera showed the stadium.

"Leslie, do you think Zero will show up here," someone asked the reporter.

"No, and we've heard nothing about it at this time," Leslie the reporter.

"Princess Euphemia, it's time," one of the princesses' guards told her.

"Right," she then, stood up, looked at where Zero was supposed to be sitting and then she heard the Japanese peoples surprised voices. She looked up and saw a Knightmare.

Suzaku, Princess Euphemia's knight, then spoke, "Zero."

"Oh, he came after all," Euphemia exclaimed.

The guard from before spoke again, "you've accepted you lost . . ."

Princess Euphemia walked up a few steps and greeting Zero with open arms, literally, "Zero, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!"

"Greetings Euphemia Li Britannia, I wish to request an audience with you."

"Just with me," Euphemia asked.

"Yes, with you alone," Zero answered.

"Something major has happened here ladies and gentlemen," Leslie the reporter reported, "zero has just appeared in the open. Under Princess Euphemia's orders he is moving towards the G1."

Zero was checked with a metal detector, "It's safe your highness."

"Then this way please," Euphemia said to Zero s she started to walk away. She, however, was stopped Suzaku.

"Princess Euphemia, it's too dangerous to be alone with this man. As you knight I request you allow me to accompany you to safety."

"No, it's alright. Please, just trust me Suzaku."

**In A Forest Near The Stadium Where The Inauguration Is To Be Held**

"Come on, how long are we supposed to wait around here," Tamaki, who, is easily the most annoying Black Knight member said as he waited in a Knightmare in a nearby forest with Kallen.

"What? It's not enough for that Zero instructed us to wait here." Kallen replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Tamaki off handedly replied.

"First of all, we need to confirm the Empire's true intentions," Ohgi said, but was interrupted by a radio communication.

"Deputy Commander?"

Uh, yes," Ohgi replied.

"Zero knows their real intentions. Isn't that why he told us to hide in all four directions?" One voice asked.

_"__A Risky assumption," Tohdoh explained, "he even has Diethard and Rakshata standing by. He's probably planning on assassinating Princess Euphemia." _

_**Inside of ****Princess**** Euphemia's Private Car**_

"Even though the camera's are off you are being extremely careful aren't you," Euphemia asked.

"I've been in hiding for a long time," Zero said as he removed his mask to reveal Lelouch Lamperouge, or rather, Lelouch Vi Britannia the banished eleventh prince of Britannia, "due to a certain empire I'm afraid." Lelouch pulls out a gun hidden in his shirt, "this is a gun made out of ceramic and bamboo, it can't be picked up on a metal detector."

"Lelouch, you would never shoot me, would you," Euphemia asked.

"No. I would never do that; you'll be doing the shooting, Euphy."

Princess Euphemia's eyes widen at that, "huh?"

**Outside of Princess Euphemia's Personal Car**

A group of three of her guards are talking and the single girl speaks, "is it really alright leaving her alone with Zero?"

Another of the three guards speak, "but she ordered us too."

The last one speaks, "Well, she could always press the emergency call button."

Suzaku then seems to see something strange; he is somehow able to see C.C. when she is in the cockpit of the Knightmare Zero appeared on. "A guard asks, "is there something wrong?" As Suzaku looked rather distressed.

"Why are you here, what are you doing with Zero," Suzaku asked.

"It looks like he can see me. Is that because of our indirect contact and what occurred on Kamine Island or is it because he . . . but if that's the case, then . . ." C.C. said from within the cockpit of the Knightmare and then the cockpit hatch opened.

**Inside of Euphemia's Personal Car**

"This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to watch you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero. What do you think will happen next," Lelouch asked.

"Rioting would break out I imagine."

"Right, Zero will become a martyr. Tricked into a death trap and instantly your popularity will crash to earth."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just tell me to rebuild Japan."

"If you force it upon us from on high then you're just as bad as bad as Clovis was." Lelouch announced to Euphemia.

This shocked Euphemia, "Huh!"

"All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death Zero will met with cheers once he makes his miraculous recovery, because nobody gives a damn about a reason, but no one can resist miracles. Now, take the gun," Lelouch said as he held out the hand the gun was sitting in.

"Huh?"

There can only be one messiah you understand, when the people realize you're a false one they all . . . urg," Lelouch collapsed holding his left eye.

**Outside Princess Euphemia's Personal Car**

"I . . . I thought so." Suzaku said as C.C.'s feet it the ground.

"I need to know one thing. Are you the . . . urg," C.C. suddenly felt pain coming from her eye.

**Inside of Euphemia's Personal Car**

Lelouch is still in pain.

**Outside Princess Euphemia's Personal Car**

C.C. collapsed onto one knee, _"No! He's reached that point," _C.C. said as the Geass symbol on her forehead glowed.

Suzaku ran up and asked just before he put his hands on her shoulder, "Hey! What's wrong?" This caused him to see horrifying images that are in C.C's head. He flinched back a few moments later, letting go of C.C., with a haunted expression on his face and thus passes out.

"Hey! Major Kururugi," The female guard yelled as the three guards from before rushed at C.C.

The blond of the two males yelled as he grabbed C.C. shoulder and pulled her head back against his gun, "you, what have you done to him!" Thus causing the three guards to see her glowing Geass symbol and throwing them into the clutches of the horrible images.

**Inside of Euphemia's Personal Car**

"Lelouch," Euphemia cried out in worry as she hurried up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"STOP IT," Lelouch yelled out slapping away her hand, causing her to fall back. "Stop giving me your pity, spare me you charity, this something I have to achieve on my own. And so with that I say now stain your hands with blood, Euphemia Li Britannia-" Lelouch was then interrupted by Euphemia.

"That isn't my name! I renounced it!"

"Huh?" The Geass in Lelouch's eye faded at that.

"There will probably be a formal announcement issued by the home land any day now, but I've given up my claim for the throne."

"But why? Is it because you accepted Zero, is it . . .?"

"Of course, I have to pay the price for being so selfish. Those are the consequences."

"Yes, but it wasn't difficult to give that up was it? I suppose you did it for my sake."

Euphemia laughs at that, "conceited as you always were, but no, I did it for Nunnally. She told me herself, 'all I want is to be by my brother and that's all that matters. I want nothing more'."

"For that petty reason?"

"That's right Lelouch. That's how I made up my mind. It made me stop and seriously reflect on what is truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has any significant meaning or real worth to me and you don't need to worry tell anyone about you."

Lelouch had to laugh at that, so he did. "And Cornelia?"

"It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Euphy, you are a fool. An amazing fool."

"I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you at games or studies, however-"

Lelouch interrupted her, "however, in your usual rush Euphy-fashion you've managed to win all of it. When I think of you, I don't think of a Sub-Viceroy or a princess. I only see plain little Euphy you used to be."

"Then will you join plain little Euphy and help her?"

"Hmpf. You are . . . the worst opponent that I've ever faced. You win." Lelouch shook her hand.

"Huh?"

"I'll admit my plans to help out your special zone," Euphy smiles happily at this, "but not as your subordinate, all right?"

"All right, though you haven't gotten much faith in me have you? Did you honestly believe by simply threatening me, I would shoot you?"

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong. When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me; whether it's to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all."

"Oh, now you're just being silly. Stop playing with me."

"I'm serious. For example if I told you to tell the world, as soon as you can, who I really am, and where I've been for the last seven years, you would do it. It doesn't matter how you felt about it."

"But why? That would affect Nunnally. Don't force me to say that." Lelouch then realized that somehow she was Geassed by him. Euphemia was collapsed in her own arms. "You are right. That's such a wonderful idea. Our family will love that you and Nunnally are truly alive."

"What! No! Don't listen to that order, Euphy," Lelouch told her. _"Oh no, I've become like Mao. I can't control my Geass."_ Euphy didn't listen though and ran off down the hall. _"I can't justify shooting her!" _Lelouch runs after Euphy thinking, _"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!"_

**Outside Princess Euphemia's Personal Car**

Euphemia walked out to the microphone. "Sub-Viceroy, where's Zero," The guard who sits next to her on the stage asks.

"Everyone, please listen! I have some important to tell you." Euphemia says into the microphone.

Lelouch with the Zero mask on ran out and saw Suzaku. "Good, he's only unconscious."

"Zero has told me to tell you of this!" The Japanese start to cheer at this, the Britannian's were getting a bad feeling, and the yelling of the Japanese and Euphy began to wake up Suzaku. "My dear half brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia, who is thought to be dead, is alive!"

Zero at this point was barricaded by two guards. Lelouch used his Geass to let him through. "Even better news, his sist-" At this point Zero had run up and tackled Euphemia to the ground. The microphone was also hit and was lying beside the two and before the guards could react, Euphemia said and did something unimaginable to everyone.

She hugged Zero and said "Hello brother." Due to the microphone it was heard throughout the stadium and everyone went stock still with shock. Zero managed to stand up with Euphy hugging my and he was trying to fix the problem.

"I . . . I'm not your brother, Euphy- er . . . I mean Princess Euphemia."

"Of course you are," to this day Lelouch is still not sure how on earth she knew how to take off his helmet, but next thing he know her hands were pressing the buttons to release the catch so it stays on.

"Get off me," Lelouch called out, but he hadn't realized Suzaku was now awake and was behind him. Lelouch bumped into him and looked behind him. "Su-Suzaku." Lelouch took a step back. Now however Euphy was behind him.

Euphy pulled off the mask, Suzaku crumbled and Euphy managed to get Lelouch, who was completely shocked at this outcome, to turn around. Everyone gasped. Then the Gawain moved in front of him and with that he climbed on the Knightmare's hand grabbed his mask and he left quickly and got out a cell phone. Not realizing he was still too close to the microphone.

"Sayoko, get Nunnally and leave; go to the safe hou-" Lelouch stopped when he heard his voice still being projected. "STUPID MICROPHONE!" The Gawain quickly flew away and Lelouch resumed talking on the phone.

Author's Note Two: I would like to remind you that there is a possibility I will continue with this story, but if I do I'm not sure what I'll do with it, but be it as it may the possibility of me continuing it actually is fairly high.


	2. Reactions of the World

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the delay…Again. I just had little time. I've been busy what with it being my senior year of high school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass it belongs to Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

_Italics – thoughts/dreams/emphasis_

_Underlined Italics – Geass order/answer_

Normal – speaking

**Bold – intercom/time or location**

Chapter Two:

The Reactions of the World

* * *

**The Ashford Academy Student Council Room**

"Wha-What! Was that…Lelouch just now…dressed up as Zero," Rivalz Cardemonde spoke as his legs trembled. "And did Princess Euphemia call him BROTHER!"

At this Milly Ashford, the Ashford Academy's Student Council President, got the air of being nervous. She was trying to hide it that she knew something.

Shirley Fenette, another member of the student council and one of Lelouchs' many fan girls', "Le-Lelouch is a prince…" She, then, proceeds to faint.

Nina Einstein, the Student councils' bookworm…err…something, "Lelouch could arrange for me to see Euphemia again." She was wide eyed and somewhat star struck at the prospect.

* * *

**With Kallen and the Black Knights**

They heard it all. Heck! They watched it all. Zero was Lelouch. But Lelouch was the long-thought-dead eleventh Prince of Britannia. So Zero is, therefore, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia. What…How could that be? Why would our leader be a prince of Britannia, but be fighting against them?

"_It makes no sense,"_ Kallen thought, _"Why would he become Zero to fight __against__ his homeland. In fact why is he attending a school in Japan when not only he is a Britannian Prince, but is in fact supposed to have died years ago?"_

Toudoh, the Miracle Maker, was amazed. He was surprised, astounded, even a bit pleased that Lelouch was not only alive, but was Zero. Of course Zero's…no Lelouch's motivation no longer a mystery. What with what happened between himself and his father, the emperor. Even better news is that Princess Nunnally seems to be alive and well from what it sounds like.

* * *

**With Princess Cornelia **

Cornelia was sitting with her knight, Dalton, drinking herbal tea near the SAZ watching as her little sister, Euphemia, made _ran_ up to the podium and started her speech, _"__Everyone, please listen! I have something important to tell you." _Cornelia and Dalton started to pay even closer attention, if possible, to her when she said that.

_"Zero has told me to tell you of this," she yelled. _Now they were getting a growing sense that whatever is about to be said would change…everything. The Eleven's—rather the Japanese as the creation of the SAZ will bring back the name to them—were getting excited at the idea of Zero, their hero, having Princess Euphemia tell of them something of great importance. _"My dear half brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia, who is thought to be dead, is alive!" _

Both Cornelia and Dalton, who were taking a drink of their tea at the time had the obvious reaction when they heard that. They were so surprised the tea came blowing—no, more like spewing—out like their mouths were a vertical fountain. They looked wide-eyed at each other in shock. "That can't be," Cornelia managed to say. They turned their attention make to the screen just in time to see Zero tackle Euphemia down, but before Cornelia could react in fury…Euphy, Princess Euphemia's nick name, hugged Zero and said something that took all the wind out of Cornelia.

_"Hello Brother."_ They watched as Zero tried to vehemently deny it, at the same time calling her Euphy then fixing himself. It was too late as Cornelia noticed and narrowed her eyes. Euphemia was proven quite correct when she manage to pull off Zeros' mask and Zero subsequently turning around and the world getting a view at the mysterious man's face. Cornelia and Dalton quickly ran to their Knightmares to get to the SAZ arena.

* * *

**At Pendragon, Britannia's capital.**

Emperor Charles out of curiosity had been watching his daughter, Euphemia; make her speech at the SAZ and after getting over the shock of what he saw…he smirked. He smirked and started to laugh. "Foolish Lelouch. It seems that you thought it prudent to face off against my Empire. Me. You and your sister will come back to me, even with your Geass you will never be able defeat me. Or bring down the mighty Britannian Empire."

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

You could hear something that makes all straight Bishounen males tremble with fear. The shrill shrieking of…fan girls! From several miles around the only thing most people could hear was, "LELOUCH IS A PRINCE! KYAAAA! PRINCE LELOUCH-SAMA! COME GET ME, MY PRINCE!

* * *

**?**

Somewhere sitting in the cockpit of the Gawain speeding past a forest and towards a mountain in the distance; Lelouch gets a sneezes and gets a strong chill up his spine. _"It feels as if I should never go back to Ashford without being in a good disguise…I get the sense that doing so would be hazardous to his physical and mental health…which means his fan girls knocking him out, dragging him to some room with a bed, tying him to the bed, and forcing themselves on him._

* * *

Author's Note Two: **IMPORTANT** Please don't maul me…I like having all my limbs…and being alive. Also I apologize for taking so long. I was unable to foresee how busy I would become with classes and everything…Give a guy a break. It's my senior year of high school. Also I would greatly like to beg for forgiveness. I am just not sure what else I can do for this story so I tried to give this chapter plenty of laughs to hopefully satisfy you. I might return to this story, but when? I don't know. This is where I mean to stop the story…for now. But as I can't think of more…I will be putting a "Complete" on this story. I know you all might be disappointed, but here is an idea for you all. If you really liked this idea feel free to write some thing like this. A similar idea, heck, the same idea for all I care so long as your story isn't an exact replica of mine I don't care. With a different name too. Just enjoy the Final chapter to Code Geass: The Gossip Princess. I will be posting the next chapter of Code Geass: _The Search For Lelouch_ soon. Also sorry about that story as well… with taking too long. Good bye for now. Please Read and Review.


	3. Five Thousand Pardons

Code Geass: Gossip Princess

Chapter Three: Five Thousand Pardons (An Author's Note)

I apologize, but I cannot do more with this story. I have tried since my last update, but I have no ideas on what to do here. So instead I give you my permission (to die? No...that is Batman. XD). Permission to use the basis of this story as your own if you haven't before. Take the idea of Lelouch ordering Euphie to do something besides what is canon. Make it funny as this is or perhaps make it serious. Your choice. Let the ideas flow and lets see if you come up with something brilliant. Feel free to message me with a link if you think you have. I'll make sure to review. Thank you. -Bows sorrowfully.-


End file.
